rangescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches and Oversights in Tales of Range's Cape
The Tales of Range's Cape dates back to the year 2009, an era in which games made on the Roblox development platform were held to much less scrutiny. Due to general popularity and archaic means through which Yourius has created the world of Range's Cape, ''there have been a multitude of oversights found throughout the game as well as bugs can be exploited to the player's advantage. List of Glitches in Range's Cape '''Hero Sword Glitch' Range's Cape ''has a selling system that operates by walking over a platform to sell a designated sword. Stone Swords and Ghost Staves can be sold as usual, as can Gladii. However, unusual properties arise when attempting to sell the Heroes' Sword. The sword may be sold on its usual platform, for 1,000,000 gold; or, unusually, it may also be sold for ''5,000,000 gold ''on the Sword of Wyverns platform. The Sword of Wyverns cannot be sold on this platform. '''Re-obtained Weapons Bug' Another glitch also occurs on the sales platforms. When selling a weapon, your item will be taken away from you; however, once killed or by clicking the "Reset" button, you will respawn with the item still in your inventory. This item can be sold again for the same amount of money as before, thereby allowing for infinite money. Out-of-Bounds Glitch Performing out-of-bounds tricks in Range's Cape requires an area with a portion of land that can be walked on for some distance, a weapon, and patience. To perform the glitch, one must stand in a spot so that they are at a near-45 degree angle looking up at the edge of the platform the wish to leap out-of-bounds to. Then, they must continually drop their weapon while holding the space bar and pressing the W key. It is imperative that one faces directly forward, or else this glitch will not work. After a certain number of tries, the player will continue to jump and land on the platform that cannot be reached by normal jumping. This can be combined with the wall-walking in the Frozen Tundra to reach the top of the map, above Sky, access Spirit Village early, and defeat Nodragizu at any level. Regeneration Bug Every 10 or so minutes, Range's Cape will silently update all of its level-gated platforms, including those that bar the player from obtaining capes, accessing the Spirit Village and entering Nodragizu Mines. If the player can walk through these platforms during the second or two in which they update, they will be able to access the area or cape without needing to be at the level usually required by the game. This glitch can allow a player to obtain the Dark Range's Cape at level 1. Quest Turn-In Bug All quests (sans Climbing the Mountain) can be turned in multiple times to receive a reward greater than the intentional value. Due to the processing of quests by the game, there is a delay on the time in which the player turns in the quest and the item is removed. Depending on how fast the player clicks, they may be able to turn the quest in as many as 15 times, allowing for rewards an order of magnitude greater than intended. Enemy AI Quirks * The King of the Trolls performs odd, erratic behavior - though he is a troll, he moves for the most part like the Rare Goldwyvern. This means that he will not be provoked by melee strike,and will eventually get stuck in the back left corner. Whether the King is in this state can be determined by whether or not his horn protrudes from the cave walls into the Crusader Lands. * Nodragizu has an unusually large aggravation radius, and in doing so, can be lured to the entrance of his mines- from here, the player cannot be hit if standing at a reasonable distance, even using melee weapons. * All Sky Wyverns may sometimes trap themselves in corners, due to the way they wander. This may allow for an easy kill if a Wyvern is unable to fly toward the player.